My Reports
by Newbie-Spud
Summary: A few theories of mine that I thought up when I beat Kingdom Hearts II. I don't like predicting future games too much, so you'll get just these five. SEVERE SPOILERS... if anyone cares, hehe.


**My Report**

**1 - Ansem's Apprentices**

I've played all three Kingdom Hearts games: Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, and Kingdom Hearts 2. I've done pretty well in all of them, and even gotten all of the Ansem Reports, and the Secret Ansem Reports. So, naturally, I got quite a bit of information from the accounts displayed in these chronicles. And, because of them, I have a few theories and questions. They mainly involve the Heartless and Nobodies.

My first question came from studying the Ansem Reports collected in Kingdom Hearts 2, which were written by Ansem The Wise. He described the six apprentices who assisted his study of the heart and the darkness thereof. Mainly of the one Xehanort, who led all six into darkness and exiled Ansem from Hollow Bastion. Xehanort's Heartless went on with the study, under the name "Ansem, Seeker of Darkness."

As a result of the apprentices' descent into darkness, six Nobodies were formed, and they became the backbone of Organization XIII. If you look closely, the Organization members' names were anagrams of their original names plus "x". "Sora", if you add x and mix the letters, makes "Roxas". Therefore, one can match the names of the apprentices with the first six Organization Nobodies.

Xemnas, the Enigmatic Man, as well as the Superior, becomes Ansem, which is the name Xehanort adopted when he became a Heartless.

The original name of Xigbar, the Freeshooter, is that of Ansem's apprentice Braig (which was mistranslated into English as Bleig).

Xaldin, the Whirlwind Lancer, was originally Dilan (mistranslated as Dilin).

Vexen, the Chilly Academic, whom Sora defeated in Castle Oblivion, was once an apprentice named Even.

Lexaeus, the Silent Hero which Riku barely beat in Castle Oblivion's basement, was once named Elaeus (misinterpreted as Eleus).

And finally Zexion, the Cloaked Schemer which waged a physcological war on Riku in Castle Oblivion, was born from Ansem's youngest apprentice Ienzo (who, by the way, was the one who suggested that they broaden the horizons of their research in the first place).

Xehanort, Braig, Dilan, Even, Elaeus, and Ienzo. The six apprentices of Ansem whose hearts were eroded away by the fruits of their own research. Xehanort's fate was to be destroyed by Sora in the End of the World at the end of Kingdom Hearts. And we know what happened to the Nobodies of the six. But what about the other five? Braig, Dilan, Even, Elaeus, and Ienzo? What happened to them? Did they also become Heartless like Xehanort? Ansem the Wise briefly asked this question in his Secret Report. He even suggests that perhaps Xehanort used them and then destroyed them.

But if not, that means... that the other five apprentices could still be out there somwhere. And if they do come back from wherever they're hiding, then perhaps they could carry on the Heartless's work even further, and give our hero Sora another game's worth of trouble. It's quite a scary thought if you think about it.

**2 - Heartless with hearts?**

Those who played Kingdom Hearts 2 know that Organization XIII's plan was to use Sora's Keyblade to free the captive hearts within each defeated Heartless. Once the hearts were free, the Organization took them and brought them together and consummate Kingdom Hearts. That way, they could exist.

But let's step back a moment. The Heartless are those without hearts, right? So why is a heart released from _every_ defeated Heartless? Are the Heartless not heartless?

Well, I thought about this little "loophole" in the rule, and there might be an explanation: When the heart leaves the body, it is free to be captured by the darkness. Perhaps when that capture takes place, only then is a Heartless created. That would explain why the Heartless only appeared _after_ Ansem's experiments began. As soon as he had tried bringing a heart to darkness, a heart was freed, and then captured. Then those Heartless freed more hearts from people, making more Heartless. It's a bit confusing, but plausible.

**3 - Organization XIII's Plan**

As I said before, Organization XIII wanted Kingdom Hearts so that they could exist. They needed to release the hearts within the Heartless that were defeated by the rage of the Keyblade.

So... how long had they been collecting hearts? Roxas, the 13th member, was born when Sora had become a Heartless: at Hollow Bastion, near the _end_ of Kingdom Hearts. So they didn't have much time to formulate that plan before Namine had put Sora, the key to their plan (no pun intended), to sleep at the end of Chain of Memories. So they had only been collecting as many hearts as Sora defeated in Kingdom Hearts 2.

How many hearts is that? Well, there was the 1000+ Heartless defeated at the big battle of Hollow Bastion, around the middle of Kingdom Hearts 2. Then there is the many Heartless defeated on Sora's first and second trips around the nine Heartless-infested worlds: Hollow Bastion, Land of the Dragons, Beast's Castle, Olympus Coliseum, Disney Castle, Port Royal, Halloween Town, Agrabah, and Pride Lands. Estimating about 65 Heartless minions per world (that sounds reasonable), that's 1170 Heartless. Also, if you count the "bosses" as many hearts, there's that many more. I'm probably missing a couple more causes and places. There could've been as many as 2500 or more total hearts collected.

Is that all it takes to make Kingdom Hearts? I thought it would take quite a bit more. We know that by the time Sora and the others arrived at The World That Never Was, Organization XIII's plan was almost complete. Then I thought: _What if Sora's Keyblade wasn't the only one that released hearts?_ Maybe **Roxas's** Keyblades would've done the same. Perhaps, in the year while Sora was asleep, they had Roxas defeat a Heartless or two, so to speak. However, that's an unlikely theory. I could be right, I could be wrong.

My next thought shocked me. The hearts of the worlds! Worlds have hearts; that's why they disappear when the Heartless find it! And what do you think happens to the hearts of the worlds when they are taken by the darkness. It is not beyond reason that Xemnas, the Nobody of the apprentice Xehanort who had studied all this under Ansem the Wise, would come up with the idea of gathering the hearts of worlds as well as the hearts of Heartless.

**4 - Lifeless Behavior**

It's been explained many of times before. Heartless act merely on instinct. This is one of the things that separate Heartless from Nobodies, in the way that Nobodies can plan. But, it was never explained _why_ they acted that way. I think that there is a reason.

Ansem the Wise stated that life was made up of three things: the body, the soul, and the heart. The mind is also thought of to be one of these, but the mind is really just part of the body. When the soul leaves the body, which is the vessel of the soul, that is pretty much death. But when the heart leaves the body, as I explained before, the darkness consumes it and forms a Heartless. Of course, the body and soul that is left over can become a Nobody, which is why they can think.

But the Heartless is technically the vessel of the dark heart. Quite a few times, near the end of Kingdom Hearts 2, there was much talk about following one's heart, and the commands of the heart that Ansem, Sora, and even Maleficent and Pete followed. So, perhaps, those are the instincts of the heart. The dark instincts of the heart are stolen away, and manifested by the Heartless. That's why they act on instinct, and instinct alone.

**5 - Chasers**

Only recently have I seen the secret ending at the end of Kingdom Hearts 2. And now there are a few question raised. I won't go into exactly precise detail, but it seems to revolve around the Keyblades. And several phrases go across the screen near the end: "Master of Keyblade", "The lost two", "Memory of Xehanort", "Chasers", "Keyblade War", and finally "It all begins...with birth by sleep."

Well, the thing that seems to have really confused the fan community is the Chasers. What are they? Several theories were formed, none of them truly plausible or sensible. But I think the answer is available in any dictionary:

**chaser** (n.) one who decorates metal by engraving or embossing

The Keyblades are pretty much metal, right? Perhaps these Chasers have something to do with the Keyblades directly. Nothing more can be thought of now, but it seems we'll be learning a lot more in the third chronicle of Kingdom Hearts. We won't know the truth until we see it.


End file.
